


Halloween Candy

by thatvaguelyasianchick



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Candy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatvaguelyasianchick/pseuds/thatvaguelyasianchick
Summary: Kurt and Jubilee WAY overdo it on the Halloween candy. At least they're together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble, because I wanted to post something on Halloween!

The pair was sprawled out on the TV room floor, staring at the ceiling, candy wrappers littering every square inch. The wrappers surrounding Jubilee were brightly colored sour and sweet confections; for Kurt, it was crinkly metallic chocolates and crunchies. Both were nearly in a coma. It was a night of fun and giggles, escorting the younger students house to house, both of them with their own candy baskets, of course. They may have gone overboard when they went to Walmart at 9:00pm and got huge bags of candy, just to eat half of it within the hour. 

 

“Hey…” Jubilee said, slowly, overcoming a wave of nausea that came with each of her movements, “...Maybe we overdid it on the Halloween candy.”

 

Kurt nodded, realized she couldn’t see him, then said, “Ja, perhaps… But our costumes were definitely the best.”

 

“Oh, no question.” Jubilee laughed a little, glancing down to her tinkerbell costume, then to his pirate costume. “I can’t believe nobody stopped us.” 

 

“We all tried to stop you!” Scott’s annoying voice of reason called from the dining room, where the rest of the gang was studying. A chorus of snickering.

 

“Blah blah blah!” Jubilee retorted, weakly. She sighed, and let her head loll to the side, looking over at Kurt only to see that Kurt was already looking at her. She gave a surprised smile, felt a flush spread across her features, then quickly looked back up at the ceiling, despite the growing grin on her face.

 

“Happy Halloween, fräulein.” Kurt said, quiet enough for just her to hear. 

 

“Happy Halloween, 甜心.” Jubilee replied, not really thinking. She froze a moment, realizing the term of endearment had slipped out. She hadn’t heard the word in a while, it was something her parents would say to each other in passing. She turned red, hoping he didn’t realize what it meant.

 

Instead, she felt a hand, his hand, gently brush against hers, as if asking if it was okay. Her heart skipped a beat, but she grabbed his hand anyways, not wanting to lose the opportunity.

 

“I’m gonna have such a headache tomorrow.” She said, trying desperately to cut the silence, not quite sure of what to do. 

 

“Worth it…” Kurt said, a content sleepy smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, true. Worth it.” Jubilee echoed, grinning ear to ear. 

 

He squeezed her palm, she squeezed his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it, leave a comment! I love comments so much <3 
> 
> Also, if you have any prompt requests, shoot me an ask on tumblr: thatvaguelyasianchick.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
